This invention concerns a pick for achieving a bright sound from a strummed musical instrument and in particular from a guitar.
Picks have traditionally been of simple geometric shapes, typically generally triangular pieces of plastic with rounded points to enable particular strings to be strummed or plucked while playing. Some shapes require the pick to be held in the fingers in a certain orientation while playing the instrument, necessitating that the player holds the pick in a proper way.
A particular pick shape or stiffness might facilitate playing the instrument but generally picks do not themselves contribute to the quality of sound produced while playing a strummed instrument.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a pick which creates an enhanced sound when strings of a musical instrument and in particular a guitar, are strummed and which pick is not required be held in the fingers in a particular orientation when playing the instrument.